


Barely There

by Basura Leche (artzypinkcow)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Just the Tip, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Slight obsessive behavior, Virginity Kink, for the genzo zine, thats an important tag I forgot to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzypinkcow/pseuds/Basura%20Leche
Summary: Genji could compare his brother’s first month on the watchpoint to that of a skittish cat; rarely seen —mostly in Genji’s case, which irritated him further— walking about or even holding a conversation with anyone on the watchpoint’s grounds.





	Barely There

Genji could compare his brother’s first month on the watchpoint to that of a skittish cat; rarely seen —mostly in Genji’s case, which irritated him further— walking about or even holding a conversation with anyone on the watchpoint’s grounds.

Hanzo had always been more or less a person who only holds drawn out conversations when necessary. He kept to himself and let anyone whose company he actually enjoyed occupy his time even if that occasion was considered somewhat rare. Talking to potential business partners for the clan had been mandatory, something the eventual heir would have to be accustomed to.

No matter how emotionally draining it was on Hanzo’s part, he would always do his duties for the clan.

While it was good to know his brother has not changed in that introverted aspect, it was also a reminder of what a pain in the ass Hanzo could be when he didn’t recognize the need to socialize with others was necessary in some situations.

_Just for us, only for us. Don’t lie to yourself._

No, it’s more—

Specifically, in Genji’s case, to sit down for a minute and actually have a decent conversation between the two of them. Hopefully one that didn’t turn into some sort of yelling match, usually concluding with Genji so frustrated he could no longer understand or easily read his brother’s state of mind in his blind fury, and Hanzo storming out in a soured mood to sulk somewhere privately that Genji wouldn’t think to look.

Which Genji had come to learn begrudgingly, Hanzo excelled at.

The first month was almost agonizingly slow in this private, unspoken battle between them. Genji thought it would be best for Hanzo to get use to actually being in a safe space filled with people he could grow comfortable around over time. Then, Genji would be able to step in and try to bridge the gap that had separated them so long ago. He just needed to rekindle an old flame that had burnt out years ago due to both of them losing a connection torn apart because of the clan. Genji expected it to be a hard task to follow through with. Hanzo’s stubborn nature always proved itself to be as strong as iron, but Genji was always just as resilient in being just as bad.

Given a few weeks, maybe things would work out and the two of them would have some semblance of normalcy that could be considered familiar. Maybe they would actually live as brothers again, before the fighting and self inflicted distance.

Except for the fact Hanzo was making this excruciatingly more difficult than it needed to be, just by somehow figuring out any way to side-step Genji whenever possible. It was growing more and more annoying how Genji could grow accustomed to his brother’s schedule, just to have Hanzo switch it up to avoid him once again so easily. Genji didn’t even think Hanzo knew the watchpoint well enough to sneak around, but that assumption was squashed when Athena had alerted him of Hanzo perched on an area of the roof Genji had never thought accessible before.

This was getting out of hand.  
  
Now, Genji has been searching for Hanzo since everyone on the watchpoint had grouped together for dinner, keeping his brother at the corner of his eye so he could beeline towards him after everyone finished up. Genji only looked away for a second, saying his farewells to Zenyatta before retiring for the night.

When Genji finally glanced back, Hanzo was gone.

_He only belongs in our line of sight, these people do not know him as we do._

_As I do_ , Genji corrects. 

So here he was, almost an hour later, glaring at any wall that crossed his sightline because this was what life had come to, apparently. Genji wasn’t even granted the security of a bread crumb trail to follow after Hanzo. He would have to search until his pride finally ran out and he was forced to ask Athena for help.

Genji continues to walk in long, rushed strides. He doesn’t bother to turn on the hallway lights, the setting sun’s limited light enough to aluminate his steps on the dull grey tile.

“Have you seen Hanzo?”  
  
Hana turns her head from her seat in the communal room, big screen showing she put the game on pause so she can focus squinting at Genji’s glowing body in the dimness of the room, his hand gripping the doorframe where he still stood partially in the hall.

Hana is only wearing an oversized shirt and some loose fuzzy pajama pants, legs uncrossing from her seat so she can turn around fully and sit on her knees to lean against the back of the couch to give Genji her full attention.

“Uhhh,” she rubs at her eyes, drawing out the sound as if it would help remind her if she has seen Hanzo. This must have been her lull of time between long streams, unable to sleep but too tired to do anything else besides take it easy. She hadn’t been present at mealtime, from what Genji recalls.

“If you haven’t that’s fine,” Genji says, trying to hide his disappointment with reassurance in his tone. His grip on the doorframe loosens, not knowing where to go from here.

Hanzo likes Hana, preferred her company for the background noise she provided and that she didn’t mind his silence or took it as awkward tension. Her presence was oddly good for him. “I just need to speak with him, sooner rather than later if I can” _if he’ll stop being a stubborn ass and let me_ , Genji doesn’t bother to tack on.

“He came by to watch me play earlier,” Hana recalls with a yawn. “Seemed kinda bummed out about something. He probably thought I didn’t notice but it’s super easy to read him, y’know?” Hana pauses before her lips suddenly curve into a grin, all that languid movement vanishing from her body language as it turns into something more playful. 

She says that last bit so matter-of-fact that Genji is glad his faceplate hides the eye roll he just gave in response. A touch of anger boils up at an old wound opening from her words. Of all the people Hanzo could gain some sort of companionship with, it just had to be her.

Scratch the earlier bit out about her being good for Hanzo; she was actually a menace to the both of them. Hana was anything but good for his brother because she couldn’t forget one little incident of Genji accidentally breaking her vlog camera, resulting in hours of footage being lost. It wasn’t even expensive, but Hana knew how to hold a grudge over it.

Hana just _knew_ from all these months of how Genji glanced over in childish jealousy when Hanzo had no problem being around her rather than his own brother. She practically basked in that glee with a twinkle in her eyes anytime he caught the two of them together, grinning as she waved Genji down and snuggled closer to Hanzo’s side. Her pettiness knew no bounds, apparently.  
  
Hana Song was an obstacle to Genji’s relationship with Hanzo in the strangest sense, mainly by his own hand if he hadn’t been at the wrong place at the wrong time. She just enjoyed being an annoyance at this point.  
  
“You need any help finding your darling big brother, ninja boy?”  
  
“I’m sure I can find him close by on my own,” Genji answers with an even voice, refusing to take her bait. Hana has become too good at getting under his skin, having enough practice under her sleeve by now.

Hana shrugs like she actually believes him, even if her smirk says otherwise. “Eh, if you say so.”  
  
Genji turns to leave her to the big screen, game erupting back to life as he’s out of her line of sight. His shoulders slouch and he holds in a tired groan. His mood has taken a slight downfall after that interaction.  
  
“He’s probably on that sad little rooftop spot drinking himself stupid with our local saint cowboy!” Hana yells, game booming in the background as she continues to play like she doesn’t actually care if Genji is successful one way or another. Her addition is just an afterthought to make Genji know she was withholding useful information.

Genji stops, glances back at the doorway. He really doesn’t like this girl. She reminds him too much of himself when he was younger, following Hanzo around just to be annoying for anyone else trying to get close.

“Better hurry though,” she snickers, still evident even as she yells after him. “He kind of gets weirdly handsy when he’s drunk and McCree does crazy stuff if he’s close to passing out.”

Genji would never admit to almost tripping on his own feet as he walked —no, _ran_ , but he’ll take that to his second grave— a bit faster to where his brother might be, valves on his shoulders giving off a hiss as his mood does a one-eighty from quiet annoyance to brimming agitation at the very notion Hanzo might be all over the cowboy this very moment.

Ten minutes of running down several halls, almost making Angela drop a tall stack of medical files, and now trudging up the stairs with Genji’s vents hissing from frantic extortion in loud intervals. His breathing lags behind in rough pants as he tries to pull himself together while climbing the last few steps on the stairs leading to the roof, feeling terribly out of shape.

Hanzo wasn’t aware of anything concerning this abandoned rooftop, probably didn’t know this small secluded section of it was even accessible, assuming it only available with a risky climb. If he was aware, Genji had never found him there before.

But Jesse knew. Genji never joined after mission drinking binges that the Blackwatch members seemed to enjoy so much back in the day, but he knew they were quietly snuck off here when stationed on Gibraltar.

He slides the door leading outside open, ready to dash in to halt whatever alcoholic stupor the two have put themselves into, but instead smacks into a hard chest plate.

“Genji?”

Genji wants to look up and glare, probably can and could get away with it but he thinks better of it. He’s never been good friends with Jesse, they had a rough start with Genji being in a bad place during his time with Blackwatch, but he seemed to get along with Hanzo just fine which should of been a blessing in disguise. All Genji has to keep his eyes on now was Jesse’s flirting, but Jesse probably got the message after a few weeks of Genji’s uncomfortable passive aggressive conversations and glaring when Hanzo was in the same room.

At least Jesse and Hanzo just took out their alcoholic, self depriving episodes together after a bit of getting use to and maybe Genji could call their friendship close to something resembling a regular occurrence that didn’t always have to end in terrible hangovers. With the flirting to a minimum, Jesse wasn’t a threat to being a romantic hinderance.

“McCree,” Genji finally responds, putting on a calm demeanor but his breathing is still trying to get collected after his run. The muffled static his faceplate gives off when he speaks does not help hide it, an embarrassing echo in Genji’s ears as it gives small crackles with every huff.

Jesse blinks down at him, tilting his hat up and giving him a slight twitch with the corner if his lip to smile. His cheeks are a ruddy red as if he has been drinking with Hanzo like Hana had suggested, but it was faint enough to let Genji know he wasn’t incapable to walk around by himself without any assistance from someone else. Jesse knew how to control his alcohol consumption, it wasn’t a cause for concern.

Jesse just didn’t know how to control his roaming eyes, that was the only real source of worry Genji had. It was evident the very first day he was introduced to Hanzo when those hooded eyes raking up and down his brother’s body so slow Genji wanted to cover him with his own body like an unbreakable barrier. Jesse apparently wasn’t taught it was rude to undress a former colleague’s brother right in front of their eyes, even if said brother was oblivious to the fact any of this was even occurring in the first place.

_Don’t act so high and mighty,_ a roar echoes, somehow still quiet in the recesses of his mind, _your eyes are just as perverse, despicable even before you knew the feeling within was so strongly attached to him._

_Filth, absolute filth._

_Not now_ , Genji grimaces in irritation. Jesse gives him a quizzical look. Shit.

Genji opens his mouth, an excuse at the tip of his tongue before he shuts it fast as a pair of eyes peek from behind Jesse’s shoulder, blinking in surprise at the sight of him. 

Hanzo looks content, body relaxed he steps away so he isn’t hidden behind Jesse’s taller frame. Both of his sleeves are pulled up to cover his torso, hair free from his usual golden ribbon so its raven tips brush against his broad shoulders. Hanzo’s eyes are almost glazed, looking Genji up and down in a way that makes Genji aware he’s not afraid to stare anymore now. He doesn’t know whether to take it as drunken courage or a change of heart after months of time finally paying off.

“Anija,” Genji’s voice is barely that of a croak, startling himself into silence and pressing his lips together in a thin line. His mouth feels dry.

“Genji,” Hanzo returns, a light in his eyes that Genji can’t quite decipher but it’s… oddly holding a warmth he hasn’t felt in a very long time. “I was just about to go look for you.”

Genji’s eyes widen, surprised. “You were?”

“Yes. I thought it would be good if we had a talk.” Hanzo fiddles with his sleeve a bit, rubbing the material between his fingers. He glances up at Jesse. “Just the two of us.”

Jesse grins, raising his hands up in a defensive position. “Hey now, I ain’t gunna be butting my nose in ya’lls business if I can help it. Just give a man the chance to walk out of the situation before ya start calling ‘em an eavesdropper.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes. “We will just be going to my own room for this, so there is no need for you to start blathering that we are kicking you out.”

“Gotcha,” Jesse replied with some playful finger guns, winking at Hanzo. He shuffles to the right, giving Hanzo enough room to pass him by. “Now go have yourself a heart to heart or some shit. I’ll drink your leftovers.”

Hanzo doesn’t give Jesse another glance as he walks past him and back inside. The door screeches closed behind him. Genji finally releases a breath he had not noticed he was holding.

“So,” Genji starts, “how drunk are you?”

Hanzo shoots him a glare. “Not enough to be unable to throw you down the staircase.” He shakes his head and leans to put his weight on one foot. “I didn’t even drink the entire bottle I had.”

“Oh, so just slightly tipsy.”

“Shut up and start walking.”

Genji snickers, following closely behind his brother as they both descend the stairs. 

“...it’s nice to know your terrible humor has not changed,” Hanzo muses, mostly to himself quietly with a small smile forming on his lips. Genji hums in response.

A dragon snorts quietly, only eligible to the owner of it.

_Terrible, awful, worse than before. He must be oblivious to your disgusting ways_ , it comments.

They walk the rest of the way to Hanzo’s room in silence, mainly because Genji can’t get the voice to shut up.

* * *

Hanzo’s room isn’t as empty as Genji would have first thought. It’s filled with posters —which Genji automatically assumes is Hana and Lucio’s doing from how vibrant and colorful they are— alongside old yellowing scrolls to decorate almost every inch of the walls, a bookshelf surprisingly well stocked, a modern set of couches, a small coffee table, and a large unmade bed that sits in the corner.

_Go in, little fool_.

Genji is left in his thoughts, Hanzo going on ahead further inside. He sits down on the bed, pushing the covers over to make a clear spot open. Genji doesn’t believe the way Hanzo spreads his legs out for his loose kimono to fall open, showing off a bit of pale, muscled inner thigh is meant to be intentional, but he still feels attacked either way.

“Sit with me.” Hanzo says it like an order, a command meant to be immediately followed. It reminds Genji of when they were young, when he would of listened rather than when he stopped caring all together. It fills his belly with a warmth.

Genji nods, body on autopilot as he walks towards the bed.

He does not feel nervous as he sits beside Hanzo, all the pent up frustration just a distant memory now that he has what he wants sitting next to him.

“Is there something specific you wanted to talk about?” Genji rests his palms on his knees, squeezing and looking down at the floor.

_Speak of your sexual obsession towards your own flesh and blood_ , the voice of his dragon answers before Genji is shushing it in his head.

Hanzo’s breathing is soft, barely audible. “I would like to talk with you personally.”

“You have me here, don’t you?”

“No,” Hanzo says, fingers coming up to grasp Genji’s mask, turning his head to face him square on. Hanzo’s eyes are calm, still holding that gaze with so much open emotion, no longer concealed behind the private space of his bedroom. Genji can’t remember the last time he’s had those exact eyes looking right at him.

“I would like to speak with my _brother_ , face to face.”

_Curious._

Genji grabs Hanzo’s wrist, pulling it away. He swallows a lump in his throat, nerves rising. “That may not be a good idea.”

“And why is that?” Hanzo questions, brows furrowed as he leans into Genji’s space. He looks him up and down, scrutinizing the man before him. It holds no malice. “Does me looking you in the eyes cause you so much discomfort because of before? You had no problems before, showing me your face when you revealed yourself all those months ago.

“I— No!” Genji’s grip tightens on Hanzo’s wrist. “I just thought you would… not want to see me.” 

Hanzo scoffs and turns away. “My comfort matters little. If anything, I deserve to be reminded the consequences of my actions.” His fist clenched, Genji feeling the tension from where he still holds on as Hanzo sighs and shuts his eye tightly. “Please, I’m not asking to torture myself over it. I’m asking so I may look you in the eyes and remember my biggest fear never came true.” 

_Listen to him, little fool._

Neither of them speak for what feels like ages, but could only be a few seconds. Genji stares at the wrist still in his grasp, the hold gone soft along with his gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Genji murmurs.

Hanzo removes his hand from Genji’s grasp only to return it a second later, this time threading their fingers together carefully, afraid Genji will deny him this intimacy.

Genji’s breath stutters, eyes shifting in surprise from where their fingers intertwine to his brother’s nervous gaze.

“Do not apologize,” Hanzo’s words are somber, barely above a whisper. “I haven’t made my intentions towards you clear and took the cowards way out by avoiding you since I have taken my place here with Overwatch. I don’t know how to properly be myself around you anymore.” He squeezes Genji’s hand. “If I had only taken the time to actually _try,_ we wouldn’t be so uncomfortable around each other now.”

Genji opens his mouth to speak, but Hanzo must have known his intention even with the faceplate still in the way. He holds the hand up not gripping on to Genji’s to stop him in his tracks.

“I should be the one to apologize because I have been nothing but unfair to you after all we have been through. I let my own conflicting feelings stop our relationship from even starting again like when we were young—“

“Relationship? The one we had that we _really_ shouldn’t have had? That one? I hope you mean that one,” he meant it as a joke, but Genji’s heart sped up at the very notion of Hanzo wanting to continue their little… affair, if you will.

Hanzo bristles, jaw snapping shut as his cheeks pinken. He tries to remove his fingers from their connection, but Genji only grips them tighter as his delight rises.

_Interesting._

It was then that Genji decided to remove his visor, the mask hissing as the lower half descended to reveal his entire face.

Genji grins.

“Take this seriously,” Hanzo grumbles, looking from under his lashes at Genji’s scarred face.

“I am, wholeheartedly,” Genji promises, tugging Hanzo’s hand closer. Genji untwines their fingers, pulling Hanzo’s hand to his mouth and brushes his lips over the knuckles. It’s chaste, something soft that he can see make Hanzo’s heart flutter. It erupts a warmth within him he’ll hold on to for as long as he can.

“We don’t have to be as we were before, we can be _better_ than we ever could have been under the clan.”

_They never deserved his obedience_ , the dragon hums. _His dedication to them._

“You sound confident about us actually accomplishing that.”

Genji laughs. “Maybe I just want to be the optimistic one for once.” His breath still tickles against Hanzo’s knuckles as he chuckles, “You’re so brooding, which makes me the perfect candidate out of the two of us to keep you somewhat emotionally in check. I’m practically a master of optimism compared to you.”

Hanzo finally huffs a snort at that, only tinted with a hint of annoyance that Genji takes as endearing. Genji startles when Hanzo lays his head on the cyborg’s shoulder, rubbing into the warm synthetic skin on his neck while Hanzo’s hands lay flat against his chest.

“You’re awful.”

“I will not argue if you think such a thing, anija. Teasing you is just as much fun now that we are both older and have more baggage to poke fun at than when we were children,” Genji chimes. “You know I have been nothing more than a tease my entire life.”

“Oh yes, how could I ever forget,” Hanzo says dramatically, peeking up at Genji from where his head still lays on his shoulder. “Whether it be your annoying mouth or your hands touching me at inappropriate times all those years ago. Your master certainly never took the time to give you a lesson on the bratty nature you will never lay to re

“Here I was thinking you enjoyed all the touching,” Genji counters, “So reserved, even with me at times. A shame that someone got the honor of your first time because I took too long to convince you I was the best option.”

Hanzo goes stark still suddenly, fingers digging into Genji’s biceps.

The dragon bestowed to Genji gives a pleased growl.

Genji blinks. “...Anija?” He moves his hands to Hanzo’s shoulders, lightly pushing him back as his brother willingly goes, looking anywhere but at Genji with a bright flush adorning his cheeks.

“I did not intentionally do this for you, if that is what you are thinking,” Hanzo muttered under his breath. He refused to meet Genji’s curious look, knowing he would be met with more embarrassing questions or statements.

It made Genji feel something tighten in his chest. Seeing Hanzo show his bashful side over such an accusation, as if it surprised him Genji would jokingly come to such a conclusion. So many years having the absence of Genji’s company —along with months of annoying avoidance— must have made Hanzo forget his brother’s teasing nature even if he argued otherwise, trying hard to forget what they had before the downfall to not hurt himself further. If not that, Hanzo must have forgotten Genji’s playful spirit.

It was enticing for Genji, to say the least, that Hanzo would remain abstinent just for him. He knew it could never be true for Hanzo to have done it intentionally with that factor in mind, especially considering he had no clue Genji was even alive until a few months ago when Genji finally allowed his presence to be known.

Genji grinned, glad his face was no longer obscured to hide his glee over the newly provided information. Hanzo seemed to catch on to his amusement fast, scoffing and turning his head away while the blush grew more vibrant, traveling down to his neck and hidden now only by the loose kimono.

Hanzo was still a virgin.

_A fucking virgin_ , his thoughts shout.

_For us._

Genji doesn’t correct the rumbling voice in his head, almost nods his head in agreement to its words.

Sensing the change in air, Hanzo moved back on the bed, putting only a few inches of distance between the two of them.

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t just... let someone fuck you after all this time,” Genji exclaimed, mattress dipping down under his weight as he crawled closer to where Hanzo’s legs rested. “You were just so desperate for it when you allowed me to touch you, so why not just go and—“

“Silence,” Hanzo interrupted him with a hiss, only meeting Genji’s eyes with a red face to glare directly at him. The flust was a mixture of both embarrassment and anger now. “I have no interest in bedding random strangers. You of all people should know that by now.”

He really should have.

But Genji could not comprehend the very notion that Hanzo wouldn’t just go out and have anyone he could with his new found freedom. Yet, in reality, Hanzo would never go do exactly that. Hanzo wasn’t a pleasure chaser, he barely even admitted to the things he did like for anyone to know they pleased him.

Out of all this, Genji still felt that pang of privilege he had so many years ago. No one had been as close to Hanzo as Genji was, the only exception being their mother who has been gone longer, years taken away before their father had passed. 

Genji put a hand on his brother’s knee, squeezing lightly.

“Would you be willing now?”

Hanzo licks his lips, quick enough for Genji to barely catch it. His heart hammers against his chest in anticipation.

“If you are,” Genji starts, the excitement spreading throughout his body with the sight of Hanzo’s lips parting, “I’d make it good.” 

“Then prove it,” Hanzo’s voice a deep rumble, confused on what to do with himself before he leans into Genji’s space with more intense purpose, wrapping his arms around his neck and tugging him closer so their breathing mingles as one, brushing against each other’s lips in a temping call.

Hanzo is the first to break through their hesitation with confidence in his decision, pressing forward so his lips cover Genji’s like they were meant to be there to begin with. He isn’t shy with pressing against his brother harder, tongue licking the seam of Genji’s lips in a silent question. Genji happily obliges him, hands moving to grab onto Hanzo’s hips and bring him so he’s practically crawling onto Genji’s lap. Genji practically inhales Hanzo’s sounds, licking into his mouth, taking and taking until Hanzo is pulling the hair at the nape of his neck so he backs off for air. A thin line of saliva connects them still, only snapping when Genji licks his own kiss swollen lips.

Showing his kindness, Genji allows Hanzo to gather himself again, taking that time to bite into the thick muscle connecting neck to shoulder. He sucks harshly onto the tanned skin, not caring if he leaves a mark because Genji Shimada _finally_ gets to have his brother the way he’s only dreamed for years.

That wild imagination of his youth, odd now to think of Hanzo as touch shy, but so delectable to think deeply on it anyways. The potential sight of his brother reaching between his own thighs to shyly prod at his tight hole, finger tracing over his crack before attempting to dive into that tiny dark pink slit, the clench of it unrelenting and unappetizing to someone so inexperienced. Genji getting to do it, on the other hand…

Genji would tease, lubed up finger tracing over that tight little snatch so his brother doesn’t know when to quite anticipates the push, attempting to move his hips back so he’s finally breached and down to the first knuckle. Hanzo would keen on it, feeling so different when it’s someone else doing the prep work so he’ll enjoy sitting on a nice cock when they’re finished here.

But this reality he’s living now, this vivid image in front of his eyes opens an entire new thought process. Hanzo just straddling his hips, taking what he wants from his little brother for his own gain. Just seeing that fierce, regal face twisting in pain and pleasure as he spears himself open on cock for the first time. He’d get addicted to the feeling, absolutely cock hungry once he’s finally had his first fill.

It would be such a breathtaking sight, something Genji would never be able to get out of his head if he even wanted to try. He’d be thinking about it months after, engraved into his memory. 

_Gods_ , he’s filth.

Lost in his thoughts, Genji trails his tongue down. He moves his hands up, thumbs slipping underneath the fabric of Hanzo’s kimono to slip it off his shoulders. He’s barely got Hanzo undressed, robes still clinging to the crease of his elbows but Genji’s mouth is almost watering at the sight of thick muscles.

“Good to know you’re still enthusiastic as ever,” Hanzo huffs, vocal cords cut off by a crackle as Genji scrapes his teeth down Hanzo’s clavicle. 

“My appetite concerning you has not changed in any instant of our time apart, believe it or not.” Genji’s dick throbs under the metal piece keeping it tucked away. He’s never shown interest of being into pain himself, but this sensation of confinement is making him consider otherwise. Incredible discoveries. “I’m just as perverted over the thought of getting to fuck my own big brother as before. Bent over, begging for my cock to give him release even if he’s not allowed until I’ve taken what I want.” He chuckles, barely even amused by his own desires. “I’m absolute filth, anija.”

Hanzo shys away at the admission, face turning to hide in the shoulder left unclaimed by the younger dragon’s vicious teeth.

“Yes, you are.”

_Yes_ , Genji thinks, _yes I’m the worst kind of filth. I want you all to myself. I would not even share a single breath you take with anyone else if I ever had the power to do so._

“You’re disgusting,” Hanzo breathes in deep, shuddering at the depravity of it all. He grips hard at Genji’s hair and pushes him down to his chest.

“Yes,” he doesn’t deny it, hands smoothing across the expansion of Hanzo’s chest to to rub his thumb across hardening nipples. Hanzo’s skin jumps underneath his touch, gooseflesh rising up on his arms as Genji laps his tongue over the hard nub.

_So sensitive for us, isn’t he?_

_Shut it_ , Genji thinks, not stopping his ministration to be irritated by the voice who has rarely called to him before being reunited with his brother.

He continues down, fingers feeling out the planes of naked skin, undoing the loose obi blindly with a few tugs while he continues to mark up Hanzo’s chest. He looks at the hair that trails down, the thatch of it at the base of Hanzo’s hardening cock.

Hanzo whines low in his throat, opening his thighs wider for Genji to journey further down his shivering body.

“Will you ever stop with your teeth and just use the entirety of your mouth?” Hanzo growls, face a flustered mess, strands of hair stick to his wet lips. He already looks ruined and Genji has barely got to the good parts. 

Genji answers meanly by grabbing the base of Hanzo cock, a dry tug that shouldn’t have made Hanzo as pleased as he sounded from that started groan that is followed by a shaky jerk of his hips to chase after the friction. Genji presses his nose to the hair at the base of Hanzo’s cock, tongue gliding underneath to tease the underside while he inhales the musk that is everything in that moment. He licks a stripe up to the head, enjoying the heedy taste of pre-come as he sucks it.

He’s managed to get saliva all over Hanzo’s cock by the time he’s finished, mixing it in with pre-come that had managed to escape him as he paid mind to sucking a particular vein that has Hanzo throw his head back from the shock of pleasure it brings.

“You’re so—“ Hanzo bites his lip to cut himself off. He glances towards his bedside drawer, inching away from the warm heat of his brother’s mouth the reach for it. He opens it and starts to dig for something. “You take forever just to— _ah_ , just to fucking open me up!” 

“Anijaaaa,” Genji whines. He wipes the spit off from his lips with the back of his mouth unceremoniously. “I like doing foreplay first!”

Hanzo side eyes a glare back at him, scrummaging through the drawer. “I don’t care what you like,” he seethes, no actual anger to it, but a tad bit of annoyance in its place. “I want your cock. Now.”

Finding his target, Hanzo gives a smirk of triumph before popping the lid open to spread the substance onto his fingers. He doesn’t close the drawer back up in his haste, too focused on his desires.

Without breaking eye contact, Hanzo takes the newly lubed up fingers and presses one between his cheeks with a soft push to his hole.

The moan he gives is too lewd for Genji to even begin describing. It has him painfully hard.

Hanzo’s finger slides in to the last knuckle, not gentle as he pulls out and thrusts right back in like he’s done this a million times before.

“You take it so well,” Genji murmurs, eyes focused on where Hanzo’s finger sinks back into his ass. He doesn’t wait for permission before sucking on a finger, pressing it right next to the one Hanzo is fucking into himself so tenderly.

For someone who has never experienced being speared open by a cock, his brother certainly will be able to take one like a seasoned whore just from how easily he opens up for Genji’s finger without even being prompted to do so. It slips in to the tight clutch, wrapped in the warmth Genji wishes he could just slide his cock into right this second but he’s not even sure it’ll fit in quite yet.

Their fingers rub together off sync. Hanzo doesn’t seem to mind one bit. His eyes focus on the way Genji’s wrist flicks as he fucks his finger into him. Genji presses a second finger against Hanzo’s rim, rubbing the sensitive flesh to collect whatever lube has trickled down between his cheeks.

Hanzo removes his own finger in favor of grabbing onto the bed sheets, letting Genji replace it with his own and prepping for another one to enter quickly after.

“Hurry,” Hanzo whispers, hole clenching down on Genji’s fingers as he tries to stretch them out so Hanzo just fucking loosens up faster.

“You’re so warm and tight inside, it’s hard to get your ass open” Genji says with a pout, crooking his fingers at a different angle that has Hanzo bowing his back. His eyes screw shut, mouth open to a broken little sob that wrecks his entirety.

Shit, _shit._

Genji fumbles with his other hand to remove the metal plating over his crotch, cock springing free after straining against it in agony. He’s impatient, too impatient to actually take the time to stretch Hanzo out because his hole is right there and _shit_ he’s so close to coming just from fingering Hanzo alone.

“Anija— _shit_ I just—“ his words are lost in his throat, mouth still salivating but fumbling as if it were dry. “I think I can… I can probably fit the tip in—“

Hanzo actually— _gods_ , he actually whines, high pitched and needy. It’s so hard for Genji to tell if it’s from his words or the way his fingers keep jabbing at his prostate in a steady rhythm.

“Can I—“

Hanzo is grabbing at Genji for dear life, fingers digging into the synthetic fibers for grip as he sloppily mouths at the corner of Genji’s chin in hungry kisses. Genji gulps, fingers jabbing harder at that little bundle of nerve even harder now, unintentional. 

“ _Please_ , just,” Hanzo’s voice breaks in a pleasured sob, ass clenching tight on Genji’s fingers every time they retreat. Ifs “Let me come, I don’t fucking care what you do!”

Genji nearly comes just from Hanzo begging. His cock aches, held tightly in his fist so he doesn’t come before he can even get ready to fuck his brother.

The head of his dick spreads pre-come on the sensitive skin of Hanzo’s perineum, Genji’s fingers still working him open as best he can but he can’t fucking wait anymore. They have time now… he could just thrust into home after they both have more time, right?

Intentionally cucking themselves by abstaining from fucking into that tight snatch, Genji’s sweats at the very thought of it. Hanzo would probably kill him for sure if he voiced that out loud, considering how he is right now.

Even with his fingers stretching Hanzo open, the press of his cock is still tight. It’s virgin tight, so enticing Genji wonders if he’ll even be able to pop the head of his dick in before creaming his brother’s crack. It’s becoming too hard not to, with Hanzo just getting off on having his rim teased. 

Hanzo thrusts his hips forward, ass bumping into Genji’s cock in hopes he’ll hurry the hell up. He swallows a lung full of air when Genji’s cock catches at his rim, teasing the bulbous head to barely leak the pre inside of Hanzo.

“Hurry up,” Hanzo barks, or tries to from all his hushed little hiccuped moans with each new attempted push of Genji’s cock.

Genji furrows his brows, gripes right back at Hanzo with a huffy little snort. “It’s hard to push my dick in when you’re so fucking tight, anija.”

Hanzo is about to snap something back, but his mouth falls open to instead wail as Genji’s dick finally pops in past his rim. His cock twitches, spurting out his load onto his abdomen while Genji feels his own orgasm coming but just wants to at least grunt fuck what he can of his brother’s silky insides.

Genji can’t say he ever remembers a virgin being this tight, wonders if his brain is over exaggerating all of this just because he finally got his hands on Hanzo. There is no telling whether or not it’s actually the case, but the warm clutch of Hanzo’s ass is clenching even more, like he’s trying to pull his cock in further for the welcoming heat.

“Fuck, Hanzo,” Genji moans, “so good for me, so good for your little brother— _fuck!”_

A few small thrusts, his dick barely even popped into Hanzo’s hole but the adrenaline high has run out and the virginal clutch is too much. Hanzo might bitch about the clean up, but _damn_ if seeing his come leaking out of Hanzo’s ass won’t be the greatest sight he’s ever laid eyes on.

And it damn well is.

For only going so little into Hanzo’s asshole, it has a small, cute gape that tries its best to clench closed. It only succeeds in it for a second, before flowering open so Genji can look at the soft pink, warm little snatch Hanzo so kindly let him fuck open, even if it was just a small big.

When his come leaks out, thick and dripping slowly down Hanzo’s crack, his cock does a painful twitch that almost has it hard again from the view alone.

After getting his fill, Genji leans over to take a gander at Hanzo’s condition.

“You good?” It doesn’t sound as pillow talk-ish as he wants, but it’s him talking to Hanzo, after all. He nuzzles at Hanzo’s neck, probably getting Hanzo’s spent all over his plating but he can’t find it in him to care. 

Hanzo cracks open an eye, the laziest little smirk on his face.

“I am… sated, if that is acceptable.”

Genji rolls his eyes and flops down fully, rolling over so his sharper bits of armor don’t stab at Hanzo’s skin.

“Cool, because I’m almost tempted to take an hour stretching you open just so I can actually fit my dick in all the way.” Tight enough just for his tip clench down hard enough for him to come, his entire dick sheathed in would be a godly kind of pleasure. 

“It will not take that long,” Hanzo blanches.

_It will_ , the dragon hums. 

_Oh great, you’re talking again_. He needs to ask Hanzo if his dragons are this annoying, or worse because he actually has two under his sleeve.

“I’ll be sure to time it.” 

Hanzo throws a pillow at his face.

“You are lucky it’s still too early for me to joke about smothering you.”

“It’s never too early to smother me with something I’d find, well,” Genji’s eyes shift down to Hanzo’s chest and back up to meet his gaze without missing a beat, “more enjoyable.”

Genji helps as Hanzo pushes him off the bed, rolling onto the hard ground with a thumb and cackling as Hanzo spits curses at him. He can’t be mad at the bruises he’ll get on his sides after this, too pleased at Hanzo covering himself with the blankets for modesty.

_Your love for him is still pure, like in your childhood._

_Yet… your thoughts and actions will never be admirable to anyone. Not even yourself, little fool_ , the dragon ponders. _How very dreadful to be your obsession..._

_He doesn’t seem to mind it_ , Genji counters.

_Because you are good at hiding it._

Genji doesn’t have it in himself to disagree.

His dragon laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to everyone who was a part of this zine! It was such a blast to be a part of, not to mention see so many wonderful writers and artists having such a great time working together for it.
> 
> For more fun times, follow my [tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)!


End file.
